roses and scars
by silverarcticfox
Summary: no I do not own anything in this fic but this is an Inuyasha and yu yu hakusho crossover Inuyasha betrayed kagome so sango shippo and kirara are with her in her time they are going to the same school as yusuke will they find out their secret!


A/n I do not own anything that I use in this story except the story itself

_**Roses**_

Kagome stared blankly at the clearing her heart was shattered there was Inuyasha swearing to kill her so Kikyou could have 'her' soul back even though he had promised to protect her Kagome turned away and walked slowly back towards the village tears streaming down her face Sango walked right behind her they had been on their way to the hot spring that was a couple yards away from the hot spring Sango eyes blazed with anger first Miroku actually got someone to answer yes to his famous question and took off with the girl in the middle of the night thinking nobody would notice and now this if she didn't get away from here she was going to go insane!

Shippo saw them coming and ran up to them but stopped short when he saw Kagome's heart broken look and picked up Kagome's bag for her and followed her with Kirara in tow until they finally reached the well Kagome jumped in Sango Shippo and Kirara right behind her as the bright blue light surrounded them for the last time.

Three months later

"Come on Kagome try to catch Shippo and me!" yelled Kirara boldly in her teenage body

"I'm beginning to regret figuring out how to give you a humanoid form!" Kagome said jokingly

Kirara pouted she really looked beautiful her black hair cascading down her back her bright green eyes cheery and her lower lip sticking out made her look to cute to be described and lots of boys fell for her hard.

Kagome's blue black hair was naturally curled slightly framing her face and making her ocean blue eyes light look stunning and seemingly light up when she smiled as she was now most boys would start fights over who sat next to her

Sango had her brown hair down as was the fashion not that she really cared about fashion her chocolate eyes seemed very inviting and lots of guys drooled when they saw her

Then there was Shippo his big green eyes and orange brown hair got him his own fan club

All in all they had a lot of admirers it was a miracle that nobody realized they lived at the sunset shrine

The next day early morning

Kagome was fingering the shikon jewel which as of lately was complete they found the rest of the shards much easier now that there were no demons Kagome was going to a different school though because of being absent so much and was just getting ready for her first day as were Sango and Kirara somehow they all managed to look good in the blue uniforms

Kurama pov

Koenma had somehow gotten Hiei and I to go to Yusuke's school apparently it was more convenient for him

"Okay class we have three new students I would like to introduce you to this is Kagome Sango and Kirara why don't you go have a seat by Suichii Kagome and Sango go sit by Hiei Kirara Yusuke."

Yusuke Hiei and I raised are hands so that they would know where we were although Hiei did so reluctantly Kagome walked over towards me I could see she was hesitating and sat down

"Now on with the lesson does anybody now anything about the legend of the shikon-no-tama?" Kagome Sango and Kirara raised their hands the teacher looked slightly shocked

"Then will you explain it?" they looked at each other then nodded

As it turned out Kagome explained most of it Sango and Kirara just added some things

"That was inaccurate the kitsune was abandoned everybody knows that"

"What!! He was not abandoned!" yelled a furious Kagome Sango and Kirara jumped out of their seats to calm her down Sango whispered something in her ear that calmed her down and made her smile brightly but I noticed Kirara shaking a bit in fear but then she stopped and walked back to her desk Hiei narrowed his eyes slightly at what just happened I tried to ignore Youko's yelling and pay attention to the teacher

After school

"I can't believe that teacher said that!" Kagome fumed as they walked down the street

"Don't worry Kagome that teacher was an idiot and probably made that up" Kirara said soothingly

"I don't like the vibe I got off Suichii Hiei Yusuke and Kuwabara or that one girl with blue hair she felt like death" Kagome said shivering slightly Kirara frowned

"I noticed it too the first three felt demonic and Kuwabara I'm not sure what that was but we need to find out" Kirara said Sango nodded

Hiei frowned Kagome looked up and glared at him Hiei nearly fell out of the tree 'she sensed me?!' "Hn" Hiei said and left to find Kurama

Kagome smiled and said "They know we know now" and she hurried off to get to her house before they got there Sango and Kirara scurried after her

"Fox the new girls they know what we are and one of them sensed me there" Hiei told Kurama

Kurama's eyes widened in surprise "Are any of them demons?"

Hiei shrugged

"We have to tell Koenma about this" Kurama said calmly

He pulled out his communicator and said "Boton we need a portal"

And with that they vanished Shippo blinked in surprise and shook his head and continued to walk toward the shrine

The next day

'He's watching me again' Kagome thought eyebrow twitching uncontrollably 'they're all watching me and it's getting annoying… very annoying'

Later

"If you want ask a question ask don't stare at me it's very annoying to feel people watching you every second of the freak'n day now ask the damn question you wanted to ask!" Kagome Sango and Kirara yelled in their faces after they were well away from other people Kirara's eyes were red and Kagome's glowing and Sango's were showing pure anger and frustration

"I'd like to hear this question too" said Shippo coming out from behind a tree his eyes serious

"What are you" asked Yusuke

"I'm human."

"So am I"

Kirara and Shippo were quiet Yusuke looked at them

"Shippo and I are demons" Kirara said finally

"But you don't feel like demons you feel like normal humans" said Kuwabara his face pale

"Well we're not do you want us to prove it?" Kirara challenged

They nodded Kagome smiled as Kirara changed into her kitten form and Shippo into the form he was in the show they stuck their tongues out at them

Kuwabara busted out laughing at Kirara's form "You're a kitten you don't look very dangerous to me you look weak!"

Sango Kagome and Shippo winced as Kirara changed into her larger form and covered their ears Hiei and Kurama did the same confused then Kirara roared loudly

"Never mind" said Kuwabara scared out of his wits

Kirara smiled satisfied and changed back to her humanoid form as did Shippo Boton came up to them and said "You're under arrest for leaving Maika"

"What's Maika?" Kirara and Shippo asked

"Liars we're sending you back to Maika!" Yusuke shouted

Kagome stepped in front of Shippo and Kirara "not without telling me what it is and where it is and even then it's not likely I'll let them go there" Kagome said angrily

"You can't stop us from sending them there!" Kuwabara said confidently

"I won't let you take my friends!" Kagome yelled

Kirara and Shippo back away from her Kurama and Hiei noticed this instantly

"Why do you keep backing away from her when she's angry she's just a human?!" Hiei asked

"Self preservation." They said instantly

"I don't care what you think Kagome they are going back to Maika now!" Yusuke said confidently

"They aren't going back to a place they've never been to in their life because then they wouldn't be going back there because it would be their first time there!" Kagome and Sango yelled

"Yusuke maybe they were born here and their parents were the ones who escaped." Kurama stated calmly

"More likely they're just lying about it so we don't send them back!" Yusuke said annoyed

"Back where? You still haven't explained what this Maika thing is and where it is and I'm not letting you take them there anyway" Kagome said her anger rising

"You are all going to spirit world first so nock it off and wait for the portal!" Boton yelled finally losing her temper

"Of course lady death as long as somebody explains everything when we get there" Kagome said scaring everybody

'h-how does she know that' Boton thought eyebrow twitching "of course Kagome just step into the portal" Boton said nervously

Kagome looked at it "You need a better idea than to trick us into going to the wrong place this obviously goes to the wrong place we are leaving come on guys." Kagome said

Hiei jumped in front of her "You're not going anywhere."

"Who are you to stop me?" Kagome asked annoyed that he would try to stop her

"Hn"

"I'd move if I were you Kagome's scary when she's mad!" Kirara said shivering with suppressed memories

"You're all going to spirit world now!" Yusuke yelled "Boton make a portal beneath their feet so we can get this over with!" he said

"Right!" Boton replied

At Spirit World

"Damn it! I just wanted a normal life but no!" Kagome grumbled

"Toddler two of them are demons and two of them are humans but they all claim to know nothing about spirit world" Yusuke exclaimed

Koenma looked up at him annoyed before looking them over "Fine we can always do with more spirit detectives" he said absentmindedly

"No way am I working for some toddler besides he doesn't know anything about us how does he know we would be of any help besides Kagome would probably take pity on them and let them go while distracting all of them so it would get away remember that time whe…"

"That was one time Sango and she was so afraid Inuyasha had no rite to kill her family anyway!" Kagome said firmly

Boton and Koenma were listening in amused with their conversation "That settles it you are all honorary spirit detectives and have to work for me now unless you all want to go to Reinkia jail" Koenma said leaving no room for argument Kagome was furious but decided they needed something to do anyway

"Remember tomorrow you have to show me what you can do" Koenma said Kagome just gave her group a crooked smile as if to say that they shouldn't use their abilities and try to be as useless as possible they nodded so she knew they understood as they went over things to do in their heads


End file.
